A Jedi or Something
by Nations01
Summary: There has been an awakening. But the Force must have some sick sense of humor to give a grand power to Tall, Blonde, and Scraggly.
1. A Disturbance in the Canon

**Hey everyone. Here is the first official chapter of my story. I will also do my best to either keep the canon refreshing if i use it, or avoid it well all together. Hope you all enjoy. I DO NOT OWN ROOSTERTEETH, LUCAS FILMS, RWBY, OR STAR WARS.**

A Jedi or Something

Ch.1: A Disturbance in the Canon

"Legends, stories scattered through time.

Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are Remnants of what some knowledgeable of the past consider to be a more elegant age.

Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable and delicious darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set to destroy humanity and its creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was near returning man's brief and pitiful existence to the void.

However, before even the natural resource capable of mass destruction known as Dust was discovered, a far greater power was found. The Force. Those strong and attuned to its power were considered to be gods to the plebeians of the time. These supposedly higher beings called themselves Jedi Knights.

These Knights practiced the art of mastering the Light Side of the Force. Wasting their gifts to protect those underneath them from the Grimm, they carved a far different world than today. With the Knights driving the poor beasts to the far corners of the world, it seemed as if the Grimm and the Dark Side would soon be snuffed out.

The fools got careless.

A young Knight one day found out the true nature of the Dark Side, and she found it to be far more powerful than the dogmatic view of the Jedi. This maiden recruited her own Dark Knights, and hunted down the Old World's precious Jedi. Driving humanity back closer into the dirt where it belongs.

Humanity does not remember these events. They do not understand why their world is now a Remnant of what once was, nor do they remember the Force. Afterall, history is written by the victors.

And monsters don't write history books.

So, you may prepare your guardians… Build your monuments and heroes to a so-called free world, but take heed… There will be no victory in the Light."

"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a small, more honest soul."

The scene transitions to a familiar tower, with a man grey with hair but not seamingly age reviews the footage captured of a Dust robbery led by none other than Roman Torchwick. Said theft was stalled and Torchwick was nearly captured in the process.

The Headmaster of Beacon Academy frowned to himself, while he had let the young Rose into his school tonight, he now had an odd number of student entering this year.

This would normally be an issue, but applications to the Hunter institutions, even as those as prestigious as Beacon, have been steadily dropping. Ms. Rose's timing was almost certainly impeccable, but also unnecessary. He had his eyes on the silver-eyed maiden's training ever since Qrow told her about her unique traits and abilities. She will make an excellent guardian, in time.

And they need every last one, Ozpin thinks to himself.Even those that would have come through falsified means, he muses. Sliding the scroll and Ms. Rose's application file to the side and pulling out another, the Headmaster reflects on the other file.

 _There is something about this boy, and not that he is from a strong lineage with great power. Though, that certainly helps. This future Hunter, as ironic as it sounds given how laughably fake his records are, maybe the honest soul he is looking for._

Ozpin shakes his head clear of thoughts f

of mentoring and fighting future battles ahead. With a quick sip of a heavenly blend of coffee, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy continued his paperwork.

 **AN: Alright. That should start us off nicely I think. Please leave a review or PM me with any questions or critiques. I would love to hear your feedback and I will read and reply to every single one.**


	2. An Awakening

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY or Star Wars.**

Chapter 2: An Awakening

Welp. This day couldn't get any worse, I think sarcastically to myself.

First, I totally blow the whole get-the beautiful-snow-girl-on-my-team approach, then that absolute **BASTARD** Ozpin just threw me out in the middle of a Grimm forsaken forest! After that the Snow Angel took off without so much as a second glance! And with Ruby no less!

I sigh again, thinking it actually could be worse as I start my attempts at removing the red and bronze spear from my hoodie. At least there weren't any of the dark beasts from my mom's stories here just yet. I set my feet on the branch to my left and start tugging on the blasted spear that saved my life.

I hear some rustling underneath me and I look down to be unpleasantly surprised by the presence of two Beowolves. How could I forget such a terrifying name from even as far back as my family telling me stories of these fierce beasts? Thankfully, they haven't spotted me.

 ** _*Sniff* *Sniff*_**

Of course my day could get worse. Who am I kidding? I, Jaune Arc, am the epitome of bad luck.

I lossen my sword from my scabbard-shield and prepare to defend myself from the creatures of darkness, but stop when I notice something.

For all of their growling and unpleasant noise which had no doubt alerted others, monsters and students alike, to my location, they couldn't climb up to reach me.

So, I did the most logical and respectable thing a Huntsman in training should do.

I pointed at them both with my non-sword hand, still held high by the spear, "Hah!"

The several more growls that I got from my taunt were not a welcome addition to my situation.

I can even see a bear Grimm start lumbering his way towards me. And if size is anything to go by, I don't want to be in this tree when Yogi the Grimm-bear hits it.

Thankfully, I guess, this is when the spear releases its hold of me. But not by my efforts, oh no. Of course not.

It flew into the hands of its owner.

However, I didn't have time to even look at the now red and bronze blur most likely saving my butt. Plus, I feel like I could be spared the embarrassment of screaming like a little girl from the sudden forces of gravity drawing right into the jaws of Death. At least a little.

A little ironically, I grab onto another branch of the tree that has been both savior of my life and nuisance to my sanity in the past few minutes. And even though I am safe from most of the beasts the Beowolves, directly below me, coincidentally the first two I had encountered, are jumping up and snapping with their strong jaws up at little old me. I am still holding Crocea Mors in a death grip, so I guess I decide to start swinging down at my attackers.

I nick one in the snout, before another takes its place. Well that didn't work... What was that move that sword and shield guy did in that cross-over video game again? Oh yeah.

" **DOWN SWORD!!!!** " Leaping off the tree, I put my feet on my weapon's cross guard and utilise Gravity's hold on me again. Riding Crocea Mors down to the ground, my grin fades as the Beowolf easily dodges my full proof attack and swipes at my unprotected face.

I don't even have time to flinch before three gunshots go off and suddenly I'm landing on my ass , with the beauty who saved me aiming down the barrel of her spea... rifle? A spear rifle? A spifle? Ripear? Whatever!

/pagebreak/

Bringing Milo down, she studies the boy, checking him for injuries, before grinning.

"Juane, do you... Still have any spots left on your team?"

He, shealthes his sword, and turning away slightly, crosses his arms and huffs in mock annoyance.

"Very funny, I could have handled it!"

Never let it be said the Mistrali Champion didn't like the banter so far. A verbal spar was almost as fun as curb stomping fools to her. Her smirk transitioned to a smile befitting a certain grinning cat.

"Ah yes... Down sword, was it?"

"Let's get going." He mostly ignored her and started walking a random direction that was decidedly NOT North.

Grin never leaving her face, she calls out, "The Temple is the other way, Juane."

"Gah!"

/pagebreak/

 _"I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."_

Wow... I feel good. Like really good... Like I can actually stand a chance at this school good. My senses feel... Better? Like I am stronger yet weaker, or my eyes have finally taken off a pair of shades or something. I see and hear everything, the wind on the grass (which has stranglely blown away in all directions), the rabbit running from the bushes off to my right, and even the heartbeat of my partner. Like everything is sharper and clearer than even those video games I could never afford. Wait. Her heart slowed a bit!

"Pyrrha, are you okay?" I ask, concerned for my new teammate.

"I'm fine. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the power you hold is your now own."

I return to looking at my glowing hands, before the redhead gets my attention again by grabbing my hand, eyes deadly serious. "However, Jaune. Please do not give into your darker emotions when fighting with your Aura. That leads down a dark path."

A spark of pain and yet soothing feeling come to me from that word... but why? Path? Path, path, path... I can feel it. It's... warm and cold. This passage is different from our required objective. I feel, danger. But also hope... While I am fearful, I know I must go. And why am I feeling poetic?!? Aura must be some sort of gateway drug for creative types. It has to be!

"Jaune?" My partner asks, stopping me from my musings and getting a _'hmm?'_ in return. "I know it is a lot to take in, but we need to get moving." She then smirks a bit, "Initiation isn't going to finish without us leaving the forest, remember?"

"Heh, yeah. Come on partner! We gotta go! I won't have a teammate that is going to slow me down." I point and start walking nervously, but also in jest. Hoping I'm not too far off from my inner directions.

Pyrrha looks at me questioningly, before she follows with the remnants of her curved lips still visible.

"If you say so Jaune."

I follow this strange pull into the unknown with my partner. Holding onto that warm yet cold feeling, I can't help but think of what's to come. My mind wanders away from those thoughts before they get too deep, as Pyrrha and I start talking about our lives before Beacon.

 **AN: Late chapter is late. Life happens. Internal deadline get pushed to the side. Juane continues to be the butt of jokes. BUT THE SHOW MUST GO ON! Leave a PM or comment on the chapter. I have an idea on where I want to go with this story, but not much in the way of an ARC yet. So stay tuned and follow it up!**


End file.
